lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Welton
Welton, sometimes referred to as Wilton, is the capital of Apple Federation.Time Diary Apple's government is located here, as well as the headquarters for the Amphithea Group17-Side Story 1 The Lost Oracle and major Apple groups such as the Apple Federation Apparel Group17-3 Shadow on Brick Street and Mercury Bank. It is known as a place where you can buy any clothing that is in style. History Welton was named after President Welton, the first president.Around the World Before the year 668, the chairman of the Apple Apparel Group, Chairman Schiller, designed a beautiful dress called White Blossom for his wife. In the City Square of Welton, he dedicated the dress to her one night. All of the lights in Welton went out, and the white cherry blossom trees shone in the starlight, reflecting on the dress.17-2 Eris' Kiss Once, during pursuit of a criminal, a member of the police named Doris shot a high-voltage cable while trying to pursue a criminal and inadvertently caused a blackout throughout the entire city.City Under Curfew In the year 680, Reid and Charles held an auction called the White Blossom Banquet in Welton, showcasing the dress White Blossom. Kimi attended in disguise with Nikki, Momo, and Bobo, and during the auction the White Blossom was stolen.17-9 To Disperse Love Songs After the theft, the Apple Federal police arrived and questioned the people at the banquet for evidence, but no trace of the dress could be found.18-3 Welton's Night Nikki and her friends decided to try and locate Joe, who they hoped could provide some answers. As they were walking, they heard sirens from another street and a helicopter traveling between buildings. The helicopter landed next to the Apple Apparel Group's head building. They went to investigate, and Sofia got out and gave Kimi White Blossom in a suitcase. Sofia revealed that Hiber had been hired by Reid to steal the dress, but that she had stolen it back from Hiber.18-4 Trace White Blossom! In the Apple Apparel Group building, Kimi discovered that her father had not been kidnapped, but rather had been sent to Losol by Charles. Charles and Reid arrived, and Kimi nearly got shot by a notorious assassin named Shade.18-8 Lie and Truth Orlando faced off against Shade, but recognized him as his best friend from military academy, Flynn. Charles made a last effort to escape with White Blossom, but Shade killed him, took the dress, and left.18-9 The gun under Morning Star Midnight Escape Event A thief called Curt rumored to steal secrets and hearts was predicted to appear in Welton one night. Welton's police began to look for Curt, but their Search Officer Doris went missing. Orlando assisted the Welton police department in trying to find her while leaving Nikki and her friends in the city.Midnight Fly Bobo wanted to meet Curt, and in their search for him they came across Gray Raven, who claimed to know where Curt was. They started to follow him, but Orlando appeared, saying that Doris had captured Curt. Gray Raven quickly escaped via helicopter, telling them that Curt could not be contained. After he left, they found out that Doris actually ran off with Curt. Locations City Square City Square is Welton's hub of activity, located in the center of the city. It has a huge glass dome, a large screen,Dream Starlight and white cherry blossom trees. There is also a modern street lined with many shops, all competing for attention. It's considered a dream of many designers to have their designs showcased here. Chairman Schiller of the Apple Apparel Group dedicated the dress White Blossom to Kimi's mother in City Square. All of the lights in Welton went out, and she wore the dress there in the night, with the white cherry blossoms shining in the starlight. The words "Lifetime Love" are also carved in City Square.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#White Blossom Vows During the Midnight Escape event, Curt hijacked the screen in City Square to announce a plot to steal hearts. Rawding Academy Rawding Academy is a design school that is considered the best in Apple Federation. Many notable designers and stylists attended, including Kimi.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Star of the Future Other students that attended include Irene and Kevin, Kimi's classmates. Reid also served as the senior design director during Kimi's last year there, year 678.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Try to Compromise Rawding Academy hosts a design gallery and a graduation ceremony every year to honor the designs of its students. Nikki, Momo, Bobo, Kimi, and Reid all attended the ceremony in the year 680.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Midnight Glow The ceremony also includes a fireworks show, a tradition that began in the year 678. Children's House The Children's House is likely an orphanage and school located in Welton. It is run by a woman named Amanda.Dreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#Childhood Fireworks During her career, Lady Crescent spent a lot of time volunteering there. Around Christmastime each year until the year 668, she, Schiller, and Kimi went to visit and help out with decorating and fireworks, and Lady Crescent baked cakes for the children. After Lady Crescent's passing, Kimi continued to visit the Children's House when she had time and kept up a friendship with the children there. Hosa Hosa is a famous art neighborhood in Welton, known as the "pearl of Welton".Jazz Short Hair It's a gathering place for young artist and contains many galleries and studios, and the walls there are graffitied with characteristic patterns. Joe owns an outdoors art gallery with an office in Hosa, where he hid in order to prevent from being kidnapped in the year 680. Library The Welton City Library is the largest library in all of Apple. According to Debbie, it is open all year to the public and is always kept well-stocked.18-S2 Bookish Debbie Design Summit The Design Summit is a venue that showcases up-and-coming stars. Welton Hotel The Welton Hotel is a resplendent hotel which hosts an annual charity banquet attended by political and commercial elites. In the year 680, Kimi hosted the event in order to talk with politicians who could help save her father.Dreamland - Kimi/Brilliant Start Point#Slim Hope Additional Locations * Head office of Amphithea News * Head office of Apple Apparel Group18-5 Masked Thief * Mercury BankDreamland - Kimi/Brilliant Start Point#Dawn Awakening * Main store of a sub-brand of Apple Apparel GroupDreamland - Kimi/Time Sparkle#The White Lie * Park called Street Park * Suburb with a garden containing magnolias and moonlight flowersMoonlight Garden * Dessert houseRomantic Affection * Combination inn and restaurant in Welton owned by Lu Yinian, in addition to the Moon Inn in Long Street17-S1 Cloud Delicacy * Subway systemMelody of Whale * Baseball field * AirportDreamland - Kimi/Brilliant Start Point#Brilliant Triumph Name by Server Gallery Chapter 17.png|City Square from above Ch 18 welton.png|Welton at night Apple Apparel.png Welton downtown.png Hosa Art Block.jpg|Hosa Art Block Hosa Art Block Night.jpg|Hosa Art Block at night City Square.jpg|City Square Apple Apparel Group.png|Apple Apparel Group Shiny White Blossom.png Shiny White Blossom Night.png white sakura.png References Category:Locations Category:Apple Federal Category:Cities